worldwidediscountstorefandomcom-20200214-history
Headphones
= WORDWIDE DISCOUNT STORE = SPEAKERS Portable Bluetooth & Wireless Speakers Make your night colorful with Portable Bluetooth & Wireless Speakers. Buy the best Wireless Speakers with the best sound quality. Worldwide Discount Store offers high base speakers that are best for travel purposes. Click Here to Buy This. = RETRO WOOD PORTABLE MINI BLUETOOTH SPEAKER = Audio Crossover: Full-Range Built-in Microphone: Yes Number of Loudspeaker Enclosure: 1 Channels: 2 (2.0) Battery: Yes Speaker Type: Portable Cabinet Material: Wood Power Source: Battery Feature: Play Video Output Power: 200W Wi-Fi Music: Apple Music PMPO: 200W Support Memory Card: Yes Playback Function: Radio Frequency Range: 2KHz-20KHz = READ MORE = = LED MINI WIRELESS BLUETOOTH SPEAKER = Communication: AUX Audio Crossover: Full-Range Built-in Microphone: Yes Number of Loudspeaker Enclosure: 1 Intelligent Personal Assistant: None Channels: 1 Display Screen: No Battery: Yes Speaker Type: Portable Cabinet Material: Plastic Power Source: Battery Feature: DLNA Compatibe: for U disk TF/Micro SD Card,for iPod, MP3, for iPhone Color: Blue, Green, Pink, White, Red Bluetooth support: V 3.0 +EDR Functions: TF, USB, FM Radio = READ MORE = = COLORFUL NIGHT LIGHT WITH BLUETOOTH SPEAKER = Features: 1.Small Size with Powerful Volume and Immersive Sound. This Bluetooth stereo Subwoofer with TF Card Slot Function.Compatible with most Bluetooth Devices and perfect for home audio player and outdoor activities speaker. 2.Six Light color can be changed by touching the circular sensor on the top of the lamp. And gives you a natural smooth sleep. 3.Easily Operation. Support Bluetooth Play and also support TF card ,with pressing the ‘'mode'' button to switch. When the light color stay on blue for 3-5 seconds,It would automatically keeps change colors to pink, purple, green,orange and other colors . And also you could stop the color change to stay on a certain color, just press the metal circular sensor again. 4.High Capacity Battery. Built-in 3.7V 2000mAh Lithium Ion Battery and Music time up to 10hrs with light off and 50% volume,up to 120hrs on low brightness with no music playing.but only need 3-3.5hrs for fully charged. = READ MORE = = WATERPROOF SOLAR BLUETOOTH SPEAKER = Features: -Built-in Mini-Microphone:you can used it to answer the phone call,low battery warning and flashing lights, intimate charging tips. -Rechargeable Battery:Solar buletooth speaker built in 2400 mAh lithium-ion rechargeable battery,you can charge it under the sunlight or via USB cable.There is no need for replacing battery -Superior Sound Quality:Imported audio amplifier and high-fidelity speakers, outdoor solar speaker can fully meet your needs in a variety of environments music. -Built in LED light:Outdoor solar bluetooth speaker equipped with a super bright LED light,there are three modes for you. -Waterproof IPX5:With the waterproof function,very suitable and convenient for outdoor,make you have a comfortable experience. = READ MORE = = IRON MAN WIRELESS SPEAKER = Specification: Product size: 70x112x90mm 1. Driver: 24mm 2. Impedance: 32 OHM 3. Bluetooth version: Bluetooth v4.1 4. Bluetooth use band: 2.4GHz 5. Power level: CLASS II 6. Output power: 3W 7. Bluetooth distance: 10 meters barrier 8. Frequency response: 20HZ-18KHZ 9. Operating voltage range: 3.0V-4.2V 10. Mitou sensitivity: >75 dB 1 1 . Music time about 5~6 hours 12. Standby time is about 120 hours 13. The charging time is about 2~3 H 14.Battery capacity: 1200mah = READ MORE = = ORIGINAL T2 BLUETOOTH SPEAKER = The use of mobile phone connecttion method 1,open the sound at the bottom of the power switch. 2,open the mobile phone wireless settings,enter the search,when the search after pairing succssfully.On the phone to display T2 and hasConnect.Then you can tum on the player on the phone to play the song,because thephone brand is different,the adopted version of the wireless Also different search the time of the pairing will vary, the general situation as long as 30 seconds or so.If need to be matched Password, lose 0000 on the phone eight then press confimed. 3, keyfunction, ound, sinceMove out of dialing number, press button at the top stelephoneis Whent efreaudio, audio can be diretly used to talk with each other, the end of ofthehands- dtheteeeehehandtre key once hung up the phone to play songs. Two, charge using method al charging method is connected to the computer in the attachment USB wire Audioextema ver.can realize to preveni the battery power consumption. Please refer to Or 5V /IA power, can ree yurmobilephone for your tablet operation. Connectionmethod. The use of per and meter computer operation method: due to the notebook computer version of the wireless versior . e wide variety of connection methods are also dffrente Such as the first use of the connection can no play, should be installed on the notebook computer version of the new wireless driver. Such as when the case o the connection whenthepairing Dificult, please call the company's service phone or to have computer operations professionals to seek help. READ MORE